The unintentional release or disclosure of sensitive information to an untrusted environment is a serious problem for any organization. Sensitive information at risk can include, for example, financial information, personal identity information, health information, intellectual property and so on. Unintentional release of information, also called data leaks, can occur in a wide variety of scenarios such as, for example, through the sending of a sensitive e-mail to the wrong address, uploading a confidential document instead of a conference submission, saving an unprotected document backup on an ‘easy-to-lose’ USB drive, printing and then leaving a sensitive document on a widely accessible printer and so on.